


Seaside Improvisation

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 愚蠢的，嗅觉退化的现代人，根本不明白自己卷进了什么麻烦。





	Seaside Improvisation

 

拖着步子走过小巷时，他的下腹突然产生一阵酸麻的胀痛，汤米随手抓过两张轻飘飘的传单。他心不在焉地想起最初这些密密麻麻的纸片雨带来多少恐慌，现在却被用来擦屁股。

这片街区十分美丽，绿植和鲜花可不管战争，现在是春天，它们散发着汁水充盈的草木香气。德国人的子弹擦过蔷薇，一大片藤蔓摇晃起来，发出簌簌的声响。

他是唯一一个逃到海滩的。这里没什么风景，只有惨白的沙滩和看不到尽头的队伍，这队伍的尽头又是看不到尽头的海，然后才是家。

他找了个隐蔽的沙堆，解开了裤头，这才发现这里已经有了人。汤米看清那年轻人的领子上也绣着大大的红色O之后放松下来，倒不是说在人前解手现在对他而言是什么大事，相反，是那些阿尔法变得紧张兮兮，扭扭捏捏。

汤米意识到，那疼痛不是便意，而是发情期到来的预警。

他直接坐在地上翻找起包里的抑制剂。碎了。它当然碎了，刚刚汤米把它扔过了一扇铁门，蠢货。他把湿滑的玻璃碎片小心翼翼地捡出来，找到了盒子里的针头。

那年轻人一边掩埋尸体，一边打量着他，好像他不是个半脱裤子的欧米伽小兵，而是洪水猛兽。在那双光着的脚前出声显得不太庄重，汤米用手指示意自己破碎的针剂瓶，又晃了晃针头。对方犹犹豫豫地摇了摇头，好极了，他想，把传单塞进内裤，转而示意起水壶。这么索取有些厚颜无耻，他太清楚水多难搞到了，但他需要这个，将要需要很多很多。对方肯定也明白，他不情不愿地递过水壶，眼睛一错不错地盯着汤米滚动的喉头，好像在和被他吞下的每一口水道永别。

他得赶上医疗船，只有那里还有抑制剂。汤米心事重重地帮那年轻人掩埋了他的同伴，已经开始手脚发软。

 

—————————————

 

不用看对方的领口也能知道，艾利克斯是那种典型的阿尔法——自高自大，几乎从不用抑制剂，巴不得全世界都拜倒在他裤脚下，被他使唤得团团转——可悲的是，事实恐怕通常如此。

一等到他们回到海岸上，被海水浸透的衣服贴着皮肤发痒，艾利克斯看到汤米的领标后，立刻变了一副态度——他时不时状似关心地捏着汤米敏感的后颈，口气也更专断独行，好像汤米已经失去了自己判断的能力。

他的肚子里燃烧着一团火，这股焦虑的能量处于转变成怒火的边缘。吉布森想必也看出来了现在的情况，只是默默插到了他和艾利克斯中央。

他还没见过这么强壮的欧米伽，吉布森和汤米一般高矮，但肩膀宽阔，手臂上都是鼓胀的肌肉，在略小的衬衫里格外明显。这并不是说他不具有吸引力，恰恰相反。这个沉默的年轻人有牝鹿一样的眼睛和花瓣一样丰满的嘴唇，尽管仿佛永远处于惊慌和哀愁中，仍然让人无法忽视他的魅力。

如果艾利克斯长眼睛就该去烦吉布森，他阴沉地想，只想一个人呆着。和他的期望背道而驰，艾利克斯对吉布森并不感冒，甚至充满敌意，让汤米失望又困惑。

“怎么了？”他问，看着突然蹲下的汤米。还需要解释吗，那股气味已经说明一切了。他通常不会这么快发情，而是会在肚子痛上一天之后开始，这不正常。或许是因为见鬼的，不用抑制剂的艾利克斯，他的怒火烧得更旺。

“离我远点，”汤米说，“立刻。”艾利克斯的呼吸急促，换了换站姿，“你确定吗？我可以给你个临时标记……”他摇了摇头。

“好吧，”艾利克斯咬着牙说，推了一把准备跟他一起离开的吉布森，“你，留下陪着他。”他又转过来拍了拍汤米的肩膀，“我会在远处放哨，喊我就好。”

他慢吞吞地转身离开，好像等着汤米突然回心转意，想要他珍贵的咬痕或是鸡巴上的结。他才不想要，汤米只想回家，而不是在沙子和盐粒上被什么刚见面没多久的陌生人操。

 

————————————————

 

他一直到艾利克斯消失在视野里才动手脱外套，垫在屁股下头，然后是裤子，传单浸在他的体液里，变得湿软透明，他光着屁股裹进毯子里。他们远离人群，汤米只能寄希望于没人会关注发生在这里的事情。

吉布森盯着眼前的沙子，脸颊绯红，好像下一秒就要逃走。他看起来像是那种上公学的公子哥，穿着制服，夹着课本，看到别人在大街上撒尿都会脸红。汤米坏笑起来，手指扭动着插入滑溜溜的后穴，小声发出放荡的呻吟，只有他们两个能听见。

吉布森的耳朵烧起来，几乎立刻从地上弹起来，但汤米抓住了他的手，让他跌坐回地上。

他的两片嘴唇抿在一起，皱着眉头。“你勃起了。”汤米指了指他撑起的军裤，好像他本人还不够清楚似的。这个有够奇怪的，或许他的发情期也到了。

“我们可以互相帮助。”他最终说，手已经去解吉布森的腰带。毯子被动作带起一角，他自己都能闻到那股发情的味道，现在闻起来有点不一样，但他说不上来。吉布森一定也闻到了，他呆呆的坐着，任由汤米放出他勃起的阴茎。

“什么欧米伽会有这么大的老二……”他的欧米伽同学都和他的大小大差不差，汤米嘟嘟囔囔地去抓那根硬邦邦的柱体，同时感到口水涌上舌根。

吉布森的表情像是着了魔，他在汤米旁边躺下，颤巍巍的手掌顺着他毯子底下，已经湿滑的腿根向上，小心翼翼地分开了他滑腻的臀瓣，汤米几乎为自己流了这么多水而羞耻，直到吉布森的手指毫不犹疑地插进了他的身体。

从来没有除了他自己的手指外的东西进入过他的身体。吉布森的手灵巧纤细又骨节分明，他能感觉到他突出的指节抵在汤米敏感的穴口，然后突破那圈阻力，他因为短暂的被撑开的感觉而张开嘴喘息。他的同伴几乎立刻加入了第二根手指，只是直白的抽插已经让他蜷起了脚尖。

汤米松开他抓着吉布森阴茎的手，想要回报他的努力，但吉布森立刻抓住了他的手腕，让他的手指回到了老地方。汤米没什么意见，吉布森的手掌圈着他的，带着他在那根柱体上上上下下。它几乎烫伤汤米的手心，突出的血管剧烈地跳动，又粗又长，让汤米怀疑它是否会撑满他的整张嘴。

这个突如其来的想法把他吓了一跳，但吉布森的手指找对了位置，三根满满当当地分开揉弄那一点，让他闭紧了眼睛，晃动起腰部。直到他感觉到嘴角的湿润，才发现自己已经流了满脸眼泪。汤米的一条腿已经搭在了吉布森的腰上，又松又湿，身体火热又过度敏感，他的发情期从没这么糟过。

或者说这么好过。他们都在情热当中，他们都是欧米伽，他们都朝不保夕，而且吉布森还有个好老二。对汤米因为发情期而缩水的脑子来说，这几个理由已经够他不顾一切了。

管他呢，他跨到吉布森身上，猫一样地弓着身体后退，直到他的嘴唇裹上吉布森的阴茎头部。他可不想等这玩意插过自己屁股后再吸它。

汤米只从过去在树底下和朋友翻看的杂志中和壕沟中传阅的粗俗小说中读到过这回事，他想表现得像个专家，但牙齿却总磕磕绊绊地刮到吉布森，听到头顶传来模模糊糊的痛呼。他的下巴酸痛，整个嘴巴满满当当，几乎呼吸困难。这本来会十分让人尴尬，但吉布森并不表现得更老练，他的胯骨闪着汗水，腹部紧绷，后脑勺压在沙子里，喉咙里发出隆隆的呻吟。

这是汤米听到他发出的最响的声音了，不知怎地鼓励了他，让他吮得更卖力起来，自己的阴茎抽动着。他想要……他需要……

吉布森好像能读懂他脑袋里想法，他只是沉默地扶起汤米的脸，轻柔地托起他，好像汤米只是一片羽毛。那根阴茎沾满汤米的唾液和他自己的前液，威胁性地抵着他的穴口。

他的身体好像是为此准备，为此而生的。汤米缓慢地落下去，失重一样，心脏收紧，脉搏狂跳，汗水顺着他的肩胛骨向下滑，直到他的屁股隔着吉布森的手掌坐到了他的胯骨上。

它现在在他身体里了，无可否认，再也没法撤销。他沉默地伏到吉布森胸前，让他用毯子裹住他们两个。在沉默中，他们同时开始律动。

吉布森比他的手指要大得多，凶狠地顶进他的身体，一次又一次，让汤米的喉咙后头发出打嗝一样的惊喘，让他双腿紧绷，一次又一次地迎上他的撞击。他现在能听见海风的声音了，海风裹挟着砂砾摩擦过岩石的声音，吉布森的头发在沙子中摩擦声音和他们肉体的摩擦声，难以自制的呻吟。起初有些痛，但很快他就只能趴在吉布森胸前啜泣，阴茎在吉布森暖烘烘的腹部摩擦，急切地变换着角度，直到他每次都能被完美地顶上那一点。吉布森的手陷入他的臀肉，每一次都让他在汤米的身体里进得更深，想要劈开他的身体，又像是想要和他融为一体。暖烘烘的毯子底下，他们的身体覆盖在汗水和体液中，每个动作都灌进冰冷的海风，汤米却像火苗一样燃烧得越发剧烈。

他汗湿又脆弱，只能任对方摆弄，在吉布森顶上他的前列腺时发出惊叫，浑身颤抖。他们这样过了多久了？汤米迷迷糊糊地想，热度在他腹部翻搅，好像下一秒就能高潮，又好像永远只差一点，一点点。

吉布森的阴茎突然撞到了什么地方，好像在他身体内部切开了一个裂口，让他挣扎起来。但吉布森更加强壮，他捉住了汤米，向下按着他瘦巴巴的屁股，向着那个裂口突进。汤米头脑混乱，他不再明白发生了什么，也不明白将要发生什么，那根阴茎只是蛮横地闯进他甚至不知道存在的地方，然后停住了，让他像是被钉在纸上的蝴蝶，手脚颤抖，无力挣脱。

男人试探性地浅浅戳弄着他敏感的内部，疼痛和快感在电流般的刺激感中模糊，他在被进入到深处时射了出来。这不再是过往那种普通的射精高潮，而是身体内的海啸，他只能在海浪中晕头转向。汤米的内壁无规则地痉挛着，从他身体内部喷出一道火热的液体，精液在他们的身体间被摩擦抹开。吉布森这时却温柔起来，手掌捧着他的脸，把他拉入一个他从没体验过的吻。

等到那个结出现的时候，他们两个都惊喘出声。吉布森断开他们的吻，看起来像是刚刚被惊醒的梦游者。“拔出来！”汤米推着他的胸口，想要分开他们两个，却只是伤到了两个人，又重重跌回吉布森的怀里。

结，他想，见鬼的。线索突然之间串联起来，显然他不是英国兵欧米伽吉布森，汤米最好快把艾利克斯叫过来。但“吉布森”又看穿了他的想法。他看起来甚至比汤米还慌乱，手掌紧紧捂着他的嘴，直到汤米的脸因为缺氧而涨红。“ Je suis Français.”他悄悄地伏在汤米的耳朵边上说，慢慢松开了手。

他很害怕，吉布森一直在害怕，现在他知道了原因。他和汤米，以及海滩上任何一个士兵一样，想要水，果酱面包和活下去，但现在他却莫名其妙地和一个英国人链接在了一起。汤米没再挣扎，或者叫喊。他刚刚被一个阿尔法操了，现在还在他体内成了结，天杀的鬼鬼祟祟的法国佬和他们的优质抑制剂。

他叹了口气，“别死在这里。”

吉布森听不懂，但仍然把他搂得更紧。心跳声中，他们看向海平面。远处是逐渐清晰的船只的影子。

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
